1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding garnish and to a garnish and seal assembly, for cooperating with weather strip elements to seal vehicle openings from noise, water, and external temperatures, and for providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garnish and to a garnish and seal assembly for attachment to a vehicle body component, such as a door, adjacent an opening in the vehicle body, to help seal the passenger compartment from the exterior of the vehicle. The invention also relates to a method of attaching a garnish and weather strip seal to a vehicle body portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vehicles have many openings such as doors, trunks and hatchbacks. Historically, these openings have been difficult to seal effectively, such that the noise levels are acceptable to the occupants. Another concern is the way in which the component closes in the opening. Some users may prefer a firm close and seal of the door. Users do not want to have to slam a door when closing, to obtain a good seal from wind noise and from the elements, such as rain and dust.
In addition, the sealing elements of the opening must have good durability, such that the opening can be opened and closed repeatedly, without losing the sealing ability thereof. The elements used in sealing the openings must also be securely attached to the vehicle body, to prevent them from separating therefrom, with resulting poor performance.
The edge of the vehicle opening and/or the corresponding edge of the closure member have weather strip seals attached thereto, to aid in forming a good seal.
A number of different seal and weather strip devices are known for sealing the interior of vehicles from the exterior, providing impact resistance and enhancing the appearance of the opening.
It has been known to contact a weather strip seal with a sealing surface of a pillar garnish or molding, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,247 to Yamamoto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,011 to Matsuyama et al. discloses a garnish to cover a front pillar between the windshield and side door in an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,506 to Patel et al. discloses an Energy Absorbing Vehicle Trim with Airbag. Patel discloses a side airbag system for the mounting on the interior of the vehicle such as the A-pillar or roof rail. The system includes the inflatable restraint, energy absorbing means and a trim piece assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,924 Noritake et al., discloses an impact energy-absorbing structure having flange joint portions and a pillar garnish, the energy absorber attached with conventional methods, such as screws. The garnish of Noritake et al. is attached to the energy absorber via clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,532 Karuppaswamy et al. discloses a molding with blades on the interior thereof. The blades are inserted into clips mounted to the body panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,730 to Welch discloses a pillar with a molding and an energy absorbing bracket therebetween. The bracket has a base mounted to the surface of the pillar and support portion bonded to the molding. The foot of the bracket engages the pillar and a buckling portion connects the foot to the mounting portion.
Much of the known art uses a friction fit of the garnish to the vehicle body structural components. While this may be adequate in some instances, a more secure attachment of the garnish to the vehicle is needed, to supplement the friction fit thereof.
Vehicle occupants appreciate and expect continuous improvements in vehicle seals to minimize external noise, and to provide attractive elements that aid in sealing the vehicle opening.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved garnish, and for an improved garnish and seal assembly. In particular, there is a need for a garnish which will enable a manufacturer to securely affix the garnish to the opening of the vehicle in an improved manner that will seal effectively, decrease manufacturing complexity and cost, and will still provide an aesthetic appearance for the vehicle owner.
The present invention provides a garnish for use in conjunction with vehicle weather stripping to seal a vehicle opening. The present application also provides a combined garnish and seal apparatus, and a method of attaching same to a vehicle body structure.
In a first embodiment hereof, the present invention provides a molding garnish for use with a vehicle door sash. The garnish is attachable to the door sash frame. The garnish has a first end with at least one fore slot formed therein, and a second end having at least one aft slot formed therein. A weather strip seal and a plurality of seal clips are used in conjunction with the garnish, to provide a seal for a vehicle opening such as a door opening.
The garnish is alignable in registry with a weather strip seal and with the vehicle body portion. A first end of a seal clip can be attached to the weather strip seal, and a projecting portion of the seal clip can be inserted through a slot in the garnish, and into an aperture formed in the sash frame, to operatively attach both the garnish and the weather strip seal to the door sash frame.
The present invention also encompasses a kit of components for attaching to a vehicle body portion, including the garnish, a weather strip seal, and a plurality of seal clips.
The present invention also encompasses a method of attaching a garnish and a weather strip seal to a vehicle body panel, where the garnish has a first end and a second end.
The method involves a step of placing the garnish in contact with the vehicle body panel with slots in the garnish aligned with apertures in the vehicle body panel.
The method also involves a step of operatively attaching first and second seal clips to a weather strip seal. This seal clip attachment step may include substeps of stretchably deforming an opening in a weather strip seal, inserting an anchor portion of the seal clip into the opening in the seal, and allowing the seal to return to its normal configuration with the seal clip installed thereon.
The seal clips are attached to the weather strip seal with projecting portions of the seal clips extending outwardly away from the seal.
The method also includes a step of aligning the weather strip seal with the garnish.
The method further involves a step of inserting the projecting portions of respective seal clips through respective slots in the garnish and into respective apertures of the vehicle body portion, whereby the seal clips operatively attach and secure both the garnish and outer weather strip seal to the door sash frame.
Accordingly, it will be seen that the present invention provides a method and apparatus for use in sealing an opening in a vehicle, whether for a door, hatch back, hood opening, or trunk opening. The seal should be both water-resistant and dust-resistant, and minimize wind noise within the vehicle.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a vehicle, having a garnish installed therein.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a garnish for a vehicle door sash according to a first illustrative embodiment of the invention, primarily showing an inward-facing surface thereof.
FIG. 3 is a side plan view of the outward-facing surface of the garnish of FIG. 2.
FIG. 4A is a front plan view, partially cut away, of the garnish of FIGS. 2-3.
FIG. 4B is an enlarged detail view of part of the garnish end of FIG. 4A, taken in the circled area designated 4B in FIG. 4A, and also showing selected mounting hardware and a cut away portion of the vehicle door structure.
FIG. 5A is a rear plan view, partially cut away, of the garnish of FIGS. 2-3.
FIG. 5B is an enlarged detail view of part of the garnish end of FIG. 5A, taken in the circled area designated 5B in FIG. 5A, and also showing selected mounting hardware and a cut away portion of the vehicle door structure.
FIG. 6A is a cross-sectional detail view, taken along the line 6Axe2x80x946A in FIG. 3, and showing the mounting interface between the inner weather strip seal, the garnish, and the door sash frame at a central portion of the door sash
FIG. 6B is a detail side plan view of an attachment clip of the assembly of FIG. 6A.
FIG. 6C is a detail bottom plan view of the clip of FIG. 6B.
FIG. 7 is another cross-sectional detail view, taken along the line 7xe2x80x947 in FIG. 3, and showing the mounting interface between the inner weather strip seal, the garnish and the door sash frame at an upper rear portion of the door sash; and
FIG. 8 is a simplified block diagram showing a sequence of steps in a method according to the invention.